


Their First Dance

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Implied Male Pregnancy, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 33: "Choose me."





	Their First Dance

Jooheon had always been a big fan of parties. They were a rarity in his small town of Falinna, the only parties that happened there were during weddings. Which was as common as you would think with a population of only five hundred. But he was always smiling and dancing whenever those parties did occur. Tonight, however, the blond man stood in the corner with a thunderous expression on his face as he stared at the dancing crowds.

Voethien was the capital of the Astaellan Kingdom. It was where the King and Queen lived in their castle that was something out of Jooheon's wildest dreams. It was also where the Prince lived, the reason for the said party tonight. You see, after the most recent battle with a nearby kingdom, King Hyunjun was seriously injured and unable to tend to many of his Kingly duties. His son had been taking over for many of his tasks, but the Kingdom was acutely aware that they would have a new King very soon. But, before that could occur, the Prince must marry someone who could produce him, heirs. Hence why Jooheon was currently scowling (pouting actually) in the corner.

You see, Jooheon was a bearer. He was able to bear his own children, a secret that he had tried to hide most of his life. Falinna was a small town, smallest in the Kingdom according to Hoseok - who traveled through all of the Kingdoms on a regular basis, and they did not treat the male sub-gender very kindly. One of Jooheon's earliest memories was of a bearer being shammed in the streets because he had gotten pregnant by a married man. It was one of the worse experiences in his life, following close behind the day that Jooheon found out that he was a bearer as well and would risk the same thing happening to him. He had tried to hide his second gender for five years only to receive an invitation to the ball with the rest of the girls in his town. For his 'chance to woo the Prince!'. He wanted to refuse to go, wanted to say it was a mistake, but no one would forget the official-looking man that knocked on his door to deliver the letter or when he had to be dragged out of his house for refusing. No one was going to refuse the Prince.

Jooheon was just glad that his sister was already married, but he would not forget his niece's terrified screams as he was pulled from their home.

So that is why the blond was scowling in the corner, arms tight across his chest as he watched the Prince dance with each person in the ball. It was quite irritating that he seemed to want to spend time with all of them, even if the Prince looked like he could care less about the giggling beauties before him. Jooheon was disappointed that the Prince was not as cute as Hoseok had promised him. Hoseok had always painted a picture of a muscular man with the sweetest doe eyes and a shy smile full of teeth. A leader that wore his heart on his sleeve and would smile more often than frown. This Prince was lean, his shoulders narrow and body lanky. His smile was closed-lipped and those smiles were far in between, only when a girl stopped tittering did they come. Something in his head whispered that the Prince looked much like a bearer, but Jooheon was not one to judge. He did not exactly look like a bearer himself.

Perhaps Hoseok was wrong? He does meet many people… he could have just forgotten about this prince and meant another.

"Why such a sad face?" A voice sounding next to his ear had Jooheon jumping, whipping to glare at the voice. He stopped short once he saw what was in front of him.

Large shoulders, looking capable of carrying Jooheon without breaking a sweat. Honeyed brown, unruly locks tempted Jooheon's fingers to reach up and fix the strands. The other's jaw was simultaneously sharp and round, a very strong jaw if Jooheon had a say. His eyes were the softest that Jooheon had ever seen, a deep brown that made black coffee look bright. Jooheon could stare into them forever.

"I like the awed look a lot more than the scowl," Jooheon blushed at the other's words, looking away from the soft eyes. Or attempting to, the other reaching out quickly and placing his finger under the blond's chin and pulling his face back up. "No need to be shy," the handsome man teased, a toothy smile spreading his lips.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Zeus," Jooheon replied without thinking, his eyes widening when he realized what he said. The handsome man chuckled at him, his finger stroking the underside of Jooheon's jaw.

"If I am Zeus, would you be my Hera?" Jooheon blushed, even more, shifting nervously, but keeping his jaw in place. He liked the soft touch.

"Am I allowed to know Zeus' real name before we are married and rule Olympus together?" Jooheon joked, his usual playfulness coming out especially with someone who seemed to know a lot about mythology. Jooheon's favorite past time was teaching his niece about mythology. He had wanted to be a teacher in the village. He just had to survive through this ball first. Then he could go back and work on an apprenticeship at the local school.

"Hyunwoo," Jooheon's eyes widened at the name. That was the Prince's name. "It is a coincidence," Hyunwoo nodded towards the gaggle of girls and bearers on the dance floor, a sweet smile once more on his lips. Jooheon had a feeling that Hyunwoo was never, not smiling.

"Some coincidence… Are you a bearer or something?" Jooheon asked, biting his lip. It would be just his luck that he met the man of his dreams at a ball where everyone wanted to be the Prince's choice.

"Or something." Jooheon nodded, knowing that some of friends and family and other Kingdom delegates were here tonight as well. All of the people 'here for the Prince' were given flower crowns to wear to show their 'status'. Girls were given white crowns while bearers got pink. Jooheon just felt another burden of his status when he was given the stupid crown. "Am I allow to know Hera's name now?" Jooheon nodded out of his thoughts, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Lee Jooheon,"

"Jooheon? Perfect name for a goddess," Jooheon blushed, finally ducking his head away from Hyunwoo's hand and lacing his fingers together in front of him. Hyunwoo must be a delegate with how nicely he was dressed. His sash matched the Prince's, but he wore a black suit instead of the cream one the Prince was wearing. Maybe was the Prince's right hand or in his trusted advisors?

"Would you like to dance, Hera?" The blond bit his lip and nodded, taking the outstretched hand and allowing Hyunwoo to lead him out on the floor. They did not go to the center where the Prince was, but off to the side where the other guests were dancing merrily to the music. Jooheon let the taller man guide him into the first steps of the waltz. Hyunwoo caught Jooheon when the younger man stumbled after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, my parents could not afford the dance lessons and the woman wouldn't teach me for free," Jooheon explained, a little more emphasis on the 'me' part. When the announcements first came, all the girls were given dance lessons to 'impress' the prince, but Jooheon's parents were told that they would need to pay for the lessons if he wanted to participate. Jooheon was the only bearer in his town and apparently "he would be harder to teach for free." His sister and her husband had attempted to teach him, but nothing could prepare him for dancing with people like Hyunwoo who has probably been doing this since he could walk.

"You are better than any other I have danced with," Hyunwoo revealed, his smile falling for the first time in all the time they had been together tonight. "They do not deserve to teach a beauty like you," the taller man pulled Jooheon closer, his grip as tight as his jaw. Jooheon smiled a hint of sadness to it. He brought his hands up cupped Hyunwoo's jaw, thumbs pressing at his lips until the other smiled. Once the other's smile returned, he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's neck. They had shifted from a traditional waltz to just holding onto each other and swaying back and forth.

"It is cute that you want to defend my honor and you only just met me."

"No one should be left out because of their gender, especially not my Hera."

Jooheon rested his head against Hyunwoo's shoulder, a gentle smile on his lips as they moved together slowly. They stayed like that for a long time, speaking quietly to each other. They were in a bubble all on their own.

A throat clearing popped that bubble, both of them turning to look at the noise.

"Your majesty!" Jooheon gasped, releasing Hyunwoo and bowing respectively in front of the Queen. How had he not noticed that the fucking Queen was making her way over to them!

"You may rise, darling." Jooheon obeyed but refused to make eye contact with her. It was only respectful.

"Ambassador…Hyunwoo, the King needs to see you now," The Queen looked amused at the Ambassador, turning away from them for a second to give them a moment of privacy. Hyunwoo stepped closer to Jooheon and pressed a delicate kiss to Jooheon's plump cheek.

"I'll find you later okay?" Jooheon nodded his head, his hand reaching out to hold Hyunwoo's hand. He did not want him to go, but it was his job and they should not make the Queen wait any longer. "Until then, Hera," Hyunwoo smiled, pulling Jooheon's hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles. The taller attempted to move away, but Jooheon held his hand tight and pulled him back. Hyunwoo's smile dropped for a split second before Jooheon's lips pressed against his cheek and his face split in with how wide his smile was.

"Until then, Zeus."

The party after Hyunwoo left his side was just like the party before Hyunwoo, only with more loneliness. He had a taste of fun and now he was all alone once more. Minhyuk would never believe him that a royal Ambassador had danced with him all night. He started to lose his hope of seeing Hyunwoo again as the ball begun to wind down, the clock ticking towards midnight when the prince would announce his partner. Hyunwoo had been gone for the better part of two hours when the announcement started, everyone taking their seats and leaving the dance floor clear. Whoever the prince chose would be betrothed instantly and they would dance the first dance of their engagement. It was a beautiful idea and Jooheon wished that he had the money to do something like this in his town, but then again, he would not be invited to it.

"Thank you all for coming!" The Queen began to speak, the entire room quietening down. "My son would like to thank you all for coming and he wishes that he could have met and spoken to every single one of you. But at last, he can only choose one of you." Jooheon sighed softly as the girls at his table all sat up straight and pressed their breasts out. A bunch of chickens, the lot of them. "My son has made his choice, but he may have schemed a way to find them, that I would like him to apologize for before the announcement continues. Hyunwoo," Jooheon's eyes widened as his, HIS, Hyunwoo walked out onto the stage, still in his black suit, but with his regal sash on. A man, the 'prince' followed him out onto the stage, wearing the sash that Hyunwoo had been wearing. Cries of outrage sounded through the door, the King silencing them with a hand in the air.

"Good evening, I would like to apologize for our little trick. I asked my trusted Ambassador, Changkyun," the blonde man at his side raised a hand in acknowledgment, "to dress as myself and for myself to dress like him. It helped me to be able to talk to people without my status getting in the way. But I did find my ideal partner tonight and would like to share their beauty with you," Hyunwoo looked gorgeous up on the stage, his shoulders straight and a little smile gracing his face. Whoever it was that had captured his heart was a lucky one. Jooheon rested his elbow on the table and his head on his hand, sadness filling him. He had enjoyed Hyunwoo's company while he could and he would support his decision. Whoever it was had to be gorgeous.

"Lee Jooheon, can you come forward, please?" The blond's eyes widened at the sound of his name, looking around to ensure that it was no one else. He could hear chuckling through the microphone, followed by "I mean you, Hera." Jooheon bit his lip, standing up from his seat and shuffling towards the dance floor. Hyunwoo hopped off the stage, ignoring the exasperated call of his name from his mother and the wolf-whistle from his best friend. He hurried forward to meet Jooheon, embracing the blond when he got close enough. There was a lot of clapping and cheers, but Jooheon could only hear the negative sounds from girls upset that they were not the next Queen.

"I told you I would find you," Hyunwoo smiled, his eyes shining and focused only on Jooheon. The blond was held securely in his arms and Jooheon shyly reached up to wrap his own arms around Hyunwoo's neck.

"You pick me?" Jooheon whispered, resisting the urge to tangle his fingers into Hyunwoo's hair. He looked so immaculate and Jooheon would hate to mess it up. Hyunwoo shook his head, smiling endearingly when Jooheon's chin dropped. He held him close with one arm and used the other to lift his chin up.

"No, not at all. I'm begging you to pick me," Hyunwoo murmured, his thumb stroking over Jooheon's lips. "Choose me."

Jooheon stared at the other man, his lips trembling. "I don't know how to dance," he whispered in one last effort to get Hyunwoo to change his mind. He only received a blindly smile back before lips were pressed against his. Gasps sounded, but Jooheon could only hear his heart beating in his own ears. The urge to put his hands in Hyunwoo's hair finally won out and he pulled the taller man closer. Hearing the now-familiar throat clearing, Jooheon pulled back from the kiss and smiled back at Hyunwoo.

"I'll teach you any dance you want, Hera."

"Yes."

The taller boy guided Jooheon to stand on top of his feet before moving fluidly into the motions of the dance. Jooheon hung onto Hyunwoo - his fiancee! - a wide smile on his face. He may not have liked this party to start with and had been uncomfortable with his sub-gender exposure, but it was a dream come true. Even if he did not know how to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> This so cute and I love it! I need more story ideas!


End file.
